Never Change
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Bukan fanfict istimewa/ Yang berminat silakan RnR! :-)/ Semi-Canon


_**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tittle: Never Change_

_Genre: Semi-Canon, Friendship, Family_

_Warning: Fanficction ini hanya curahan hatiku tentang Naruto, jadi yang nggak suka mending nggak usah baca! Thanks._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Aku belum lama mengenalnya jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun dulu aku tidak memiliki emosi karena jurus yang ditanamkan oleh Danzo_-sama_ untuk mendidik kami para _Anbu Root…_ Aku mulai memahaminya semenjak aku dimasukkan ke dalam tim 7. Dia agak mirip dengan kakakku yang sudah tiada. Itulah hal pertama yang membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan menjadi temannya. Aku sangat mengagumi sosoknya. Dia tidak pernah membenci Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan dan nyaris membunuhnya berkali-kali. Dia tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh Sasuke. Dia tetap menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman, bahkan dia juga menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin dia bahagia. Setidaknya aku ingin dia mendapatkan cintanya, makanya hari itu aku mengatakan pada Sakura tentang perasaan Naruto padanya. Aku juga mengatakan kekesalanku pada Sakura. Semua itu kulakukan karena aku ingin Sakura mengerti betapa Naruto mencintainya.

Tapi…

Gadis itu malah membuat Naruto semakin sakit dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tahu kalau Sakura berbohong karena dia tahu dengan pasti kalau Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang. Namun dia salah besar soal itu dan dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia bodoh dan selalu tidak peka.

Ya, kuakui pada awalnya aku membenci Sakura. Dia egois dan dia hanya bisa menangis dan memberikan beban pada Naruto hanya karena dia ingin Sasuke kembali. Namun kebencianku pada Sakura meluap begitu aku tahu bahwa Sakura mengungkapkan cintanya pada hari bersalju itu adalah demi Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto terluka lagi apalagi mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk dirinya, seperti dulu. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa Sakura bukan hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang, tetapi dia juga mencintai Naruto. Sejak itu aku tidak lagi membencinya.

Jika kupikirkan kembali masa-masa sebelum semua ini berakhir, Sakura itu tidak hanya mencintai Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat. Perasaannya pada Naruto lebih dari itu. Meskipun mereka berdua sering sekali berkelahi, tapi hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Hanya Naruto yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya selama Sasuke tidak ada, bahkan sejak dulu. Dan seiring berjalan waktu aku tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Semua itu terbukti dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat di mana Naruto sekarat karena Kyuubi telah diambil darinya. Pernahkah kau mendengar alasan mengapa kau begitu bergantung kepada sesorang dan tidak ingin kehilangan dia? Itu karena kau begitu membutuhkan orang itu dan kau mencintainya. Dan seperti itulah perasaan Sakura terhadap Naruto. Dia butuh Naruto makanya dia tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto mati dan dia ingin impian Naruto menjadi Hokage tercapai karena dia ingin Naruto bahagia. Bagiku itulah yang namanya cinta. Cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. Bukan cinta yang didasari oleh cinta monyet atau cinta pertama semata. Aku juga tidak lupa kalau Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke sampai sekarang, tetapi aku tidak menyangka Tuhan kami malah membuat Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Aku tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke seperti halnya Naruto dan Sakura, tapi menurutku Sasuke itu aneh. Dia bilang dia memahami perasaan Naruto? Ya, dia memang memahami Naruto setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka yang menyebabkan mereka sama-sama kehilangan salah satu tangan mereka, karena kekuatan mereka seimbang. Namun dia tidak memahami Naruto dalam sisi lain, yaitu Sakura. Kenapa malah aku yang belum lama menjadi temannya yang mengerti? Dia tidak paham atau memang dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura?

.

Aku melihat interaksi mereka dari atas pohon terdekat. Interaksi antara Kakashi_-sensei,_ Uchiha Sasuke, dan juga Sakura saat Sasuke berencana untuk berkeliling dunia untuk menebus semua dosa-dosannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang… kalau aku ingin ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona merah.

"Perjalanan ini adalah untuk penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosaku."

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu?" tanya Sakura. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Sampai jumpa!" kata Sasuke. Dia menempelkan jemari tangannya di dahi lebar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Aku tahu kalau dia senang. Mungkin Sakura sudah tahu kalau pada akhirnya Sasuke menerima perasaannya karena sikap Sasuke tadi adalah tanda sayang seorang Uchiha.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka. Dan aku melihatnya… Dia tersenyum palsu lagi? Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia itu sangat bodoh. Dia lebih memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu dia sangat terluka. Orang yang kita cintai akhirnya didapatkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri itu pasti sakit sekali, tetapi itulah Naruto. Dia itu baik hati. Sangat baik malah. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya. Dia akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke juga mencintai Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat karibnya, tentu saja dia ingin mereka berdua bahagia meskipun dia sendiri harus berkorban. Dia bahkan melanggar motto hidupnya sendiri untuk tidak pernah menyerah dan terus berjuang. Kenyataannya dia tidak memperjuangkan cinta impiannya sampai akhir karena dia lebih memilih persahabat daripada cinta. Seharusnya kalau memang Sasuke memahami Naruto, dia juga seperti Naruto. Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, seorang rival abadi Naruto baik dalam adu kekuatan dan juga cinta. Dan Naruto tetaplah Naruto—seseorang yang hatinya dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin teman-temanya terluka karena dia menganggap mereka semua keluarga dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, seperti halnya saat kami kehilangan Neji. Ninja berbakat dari _clan_ Hyuuga.

"_BAKA!_ Kau tidak pernah berubah, Naruto!"

_ooONeverChangeOoo_

_._

_._

_14 years later…._

Hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah Naruto karena aku bertengkar dengan Ino dan dia mengusirku dari ranjang. Tidak! Bukan hanya dari ranjang tetapi dia juga menyuruhku tidur di luar rumah, biasalah pertengkaran Suami-Istri. Yah, daripada aku tidur di luar lebih baik aku menginap di rumah teman.

Hinata dan puteri mereka Himawari, sudah tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Di ruang tengah ini hanya ada aku, Naruto, dan juga puteranya—Bolt.

"_Nee, Otou-chan!_ Siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Bolt tiba-tiba. Mencurigakan. Anak ini pasti sedang jatuh cinta.

"Cinta pertamaku, ya? _Gomen ne, Bolt…_ Sayangnya itu bukan ibumu!"

Bolt terlihat sedih mendengar jawaban Ayahnya. Dia cemberut yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menikah dengan _Okaa-chan? Okaa-chan_ bukan hanya pelampiasanmu semata, kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bukan, Bolt! Ibumu adalah gadis pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Saat semua orang membenciku dan semua anak perempuan memandangku remeh… hanya dia yang tidak seperti itu. Hanya dia yang tidak memandangku dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah tahu sebelum Kiba yang mengatakannya padaku… Yang aku tahu, Iruka_-sensei_ lah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Kudengar dari Kiba, sejak kecil ibumu selalu memperhatikanku diam-diam. Dan yah, sejak kecil dia sangat peduli padaku."

Bolt tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ibumu juga sudah dua kali hampir mati hanya untuk melindungiku dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Pertama, dia sampai terluka parah saat serangan Pein, bahkan pada saat sekarat seperti itu pun dia masih menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Kedua kalinya dia menyelamatkan nyawaku, dia sampai kehilangan pamanmu yang ingin melindunginya—Neji yang juga adalah temanku—. Saat aku seumuran denganmu, aku pernah sekali melihat ibumu… Umm, ya, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di bawah air terjun." Kata Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Kau mesum, _Otou-chan!"_ komentar Bolt.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Saat itu aku kebelet pipis dan dia sedang berlatih. Awalnya kupikir itu bukan ibumu. Kupikir dia hanya gadis cantik yang tinggal di dekat sana. Aku memang bodoh, ya? Hahaha…"

"Itu benar! Itulah sebabnya empat tahun yang lalu aku menuliskan kalau kau Ayah yang bodoh dan jelek di patung Hokage-mu. Sudahlah, lanjutkan ceritamu _Otou-chan!_"

"Yah, aku menyukainya. Ibumu memiliki _body_ yang bagus. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya karena kepribadiannya. Dia gadis yang tegar, pintar, lemah lembut, pandai memasak dan baik hati. Dia melengkapi semua kekuranganku dan dia menjadikanku sempurna. Yah, kau tahulah Ayahmu ini sangat bersebrangan dengan ibumu. Hahaha…"

"Jadi _Otou-chan_ juga mencintai _Okaa-chan,_ kan?" tanya Bolt pula.

"Tentu saja. Itu sebabnya kami punya kau dan juga Himawari."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis cinta pertamamu itu?"

"Aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Tak peduli biarpun waktu terus berlalu dan 100 tahun terlewati aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku ingin Sakura_-chan_ bahagia makanya aku melepasnya. Aku tidak ingin merebutnya dari Sasuke. Aku benar-benar bodoh, bukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu.

'_Jadi apakah kau menyesal, Naruto? Dan apakah Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?'_

"Sakura? Maksud _Otou-chan,_ ibunya Sarada?"

"Berhentilah mencintainya _Otou-chan!_ Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dengannya karena aku sangat menyayangi _Okaa-chan_ dan aku… aku menyukai Sarada!" tegas Bolt _blushing._

"Ha? Bolt kau memang anakku! Tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh karena aku sudah bahagia. Semua orang sudah mengakui keberadaanku. Seluruh _Shinobi_ dari lima Negara besar bersatu untuk mengalahkan Juubi. Dunia menjadi damai. Kebencian diantara para _Shinobi_ lenyap. Impianku menjadi seorang Hokage terwujud. Aku juga memiliki kalian bertiga sebagai keluargaku. Semua itu sudah sepadan dengan penderitaan dan kesendirianku selama ini." kata Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Bolt.

"_Otou-chan…_ tapi kau tahu? Mungkin kedamaian tidak akan selamanya bertahan makanya aku ingin menjadi seorang Ninja yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari _Otou-chan!"_

"Ya, kau benar, Bolt… Sasuke juga pernah berkata begitu. Kau memang harus menjadi _Shinobi _yang lebih hebat dariku!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan aku juga ingin menjadi Hokage!" tegas Bolt.

Sudah kubilang Naruto itu tidak pernah berubah. Dia masih mencintai Sakura sampai sekarang. Kalau kalian bertanya siapa wanita yang paling Naruto cintai? Sakura ataukah Hinata? Aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi aku yakin kalau orang itu adalah Sakura. Sakura tidak hanya sering mengobatinya setiap kali dia terluka, tetapi Sakura juga lah yang sering membuatnya tertawa lepas. Di bahagia setiap kali berada di dekat Sakura.

"Sai? Oii, Sai! Kenapa sejak tadi kau melamun? Kau masih kesal karena Ino mengusirmu dari ranjang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak. Aku sedang memikirkanmu dan Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin bernostalgia?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu lagi saat Sasuke melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia? Menurutku kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan saat itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Saat Sasuke datang untuk membantu kita dalam perang, aku melihatnya tersenyum palsu. Dia seakan kembali ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri karena Sasuke telah kembali."

"Kau mau bilang kalau Sakura_-chan_ juga mencintaiku?"

"Itu sudah jelas, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pernah dengar tidak? Kalau Tuhan itu Maha membolak-balikkan hati manusia?" tanyanya. Dan aku menganggup sebagai jawaban 'Ya.'

"Bukan cinta yang berubah tapi orangnya. Dan itu semua karena Tuhanku yang menginginkannya. Dia yang membuatku berpaling dari Sakura_-chan_ dan dia juga yang membuat Sakura_-chan_ lebih memilih Sasuke daripada aku. Intinya, seperti yang kubilang… Aku akhirnya mencintai Hinata. Namun cintaku pada Sakura juga tidak pernah berubah. Lagi pula semuanya sudah seperti ini sejak awal. Aku selalu kalah dari Sasuke. Mungkin Tuhanku lebih menyukai Sasuke." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Benar, aku juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Kenapa Tuhan kami tidak menghendaki Naruto dan Sakura bersatu? Jika Reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada… Aku ingin mereka berdua bersatu—Naruto dan Sakura— karena aku percaya kalau mereka berdua benar-benar saling mencintai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Author's Note: Oke, ini hanya curahan hati Author tentang Naruto in Canon. Naruto adalah chara favoritku di Anime/Manga-nya. Jadi tolong jangan ada yang flame, ya! Dari awal ngikutin Naruto aku nggak benci Hinata. Aku juga suka sama Hinata. Aku nggak begitu keberataan dengan NaruHina sebenarnya, cuma ya lebih suka NaruSaku. Kakakku juga NHL dan kami sering sharing tentang pair kesukaan kami sendiri. Jadi tolong kalian fans NH jangan bikin aku jadi benci Hinata karena flame kalian seperti di Fict Oneshot ku sebelumnya! Dan kuharap tidak ada lagi fans NH yang flame FF NS karyaku dan juga para Author NaruSaku lain hanya karena kami lebih suka NaruSaku. Aku harap para SSL juga tidak ada yang tersinggung dengan pendapatku. Semua orang punya pendapat dan kesukaan sendiri, kawan. Tolong hargai kami dan biarkan kami berimajinasi dengan pair favorit kami sendiri! *peace* ^^_

_Kalian semua juga pasti tahu, kan, kalau membuat sebuah cerita itu tidaklah mudah? Itulah sebabnya aku yang awalnya sempat pengen berhenti jadi Author karena sedih dan galau, memutuskan untuk tetap berkarya. Memang ada perubahan feel yang kurasakan saat membuat fict NaruSaku sebelum dan sesudah Manga Naruto berakhir, tapi aku akan berusaha karena menulis adalah salah satu hobiku._

_Dan buat Masashi Kishimoto, aku menghargai keputusannya karena aku sudah suka alur cerita Naruto dari sejak SD sampai sekarang. Hanya saja aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku kecewa dengan endingnya. Jadi aku anggap Naruto bukan tamat di chapter 699-700 tetapi di chapter 698. _

_Mind to Review, Minna? Arigatou! ^^_


End file.
